Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of telecommunications, and in particular, to the use of a Service Control Point (SCP) to direct the connection, operation, and disconnection of a resource during a call.
2. Background
In a telecommunications network, a Service Control Point (SCP) provides routing information to a telecommunications switch for a call. The telecommunications switch receives the call and transmits a query message to the SCP. The SCP processes the query message and returns a response message containing the routing information to the switch. For example, the switch may receive an xe2x80x9c800xe2x80x9d call and query the SCP with the xe2x80x9c800xe2x80x9d number. The SCP processes the xe2x80x9c800xe2x80x9d number and returns a routing number to the switch. These query and response messages are typically Signaling System #7 (SS7) Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP) messages that are well known in the art.
A telecommunications resource provides a service to a call and is sometimes referred to as a service platform. Voice mail and calling card calls are some examples of the services provided by these resources. The use of these services is experiencing accelerated growth that is putting a strain on current networks. Unfortunately, the resource often remains in the call connection during the entire call although it only applies service at the beginning of the call. For example, the resource may provide a prepaid card service and forward the call to the destination number. The resource may only be used for a minute, but may remain tied-up on the call for over an hour. The capacity of the resource is used until the call is terminated. In addition, the connection to the resource cannot be re-used until the call is terminated. There is a need for technology that uses a resource only for the time required applying the service.
The telecommunications network often obtains routing information from an SCP to connect a call to a resource. The routing information can be a switch and connection coupled to the resource. The resource typically provides a service to the call based on the called and calling number that are provided over the connection. After providing the service, the resource often extends the call to a destination, but the resource remains in the call path. SCPs are not used to disconnect the resource and extend the call over a new connection.
The telecommunications network typically connects the call to the resource over a dedicated access line or an Integrated Service Digital Network (ISDN) line. ISDN has the capability to disconnect a resource from a call and to extend the call over another connection. Unfortunately, this requires ISDN connections between all switches and resources. It also requires that the switches and resources be equipped with the ISDN programming that is required to exchange and process the ISDN messaging to accomplish the disconnection and reconnection. The extensive deployment of this ISDN programming across all the resources and associated switches would prove to be costly.
Resources require context information to determine how to handle a call. The context information provided to the resource is often restricted to the information that can be out-pulsed over the connection to the resource. The out-pulsed information is generally the called number and the calling number. The resource must then collect any remaining information from the caller. This lack of information restricts the ability of the resource to deliver services to the call. When multiple resources are used, the caller may have to repeat the same information to different resources during the call. Callers become frustrated when constantly repeating information. In addition, time is wasted while the information is repeated. There is a need for technology that allows multiple resources to share context information for a call.
The invention solves the above problems with a Service Control Point (SCP) that directs the network to connect the resource only when it is needed. When the resource is no longer needed, the SCP selects a new connection for the network. The SCP directs the network to disconnect the resource and use the new connection so the resource does not remain on the line during the entire call. The SCP provides for resource disconnection over dedicated access lines and ISDN lines using TCAP messaging. Use of the SCP in this manner avoids the extensive deployment of ISDN programming in the resources and switches. The SCP also provides context information so multiple resources can access context information for the call. Providing context information enhances the ability of the resource to apply services to a call and avoids repetitive data collection.
The invention includes methods and systems for handling a call in a telecommunications network using an SCP. The SCP receives a query message for the call from the telecommunications network. The SCP processes the query message to select first routing information. The SCP generates a first response message that contains the first routing information and transmits the first response message to the telecommunications network. The first routing information causes the telecommunications network to route the call to a telecommunications resource.
The SCP generates a context information message that contains context information for the call and transmits the context information message to a server. The server receives the context information message and stores the context information. The telecommunications resource generates and transmits a context request message to the server after receiving the call. The server receives the context request message from the telecommunications resource and processes the context request message to generate a context answer message that contains the context information. The server transmits the context answer message to the telecommunications resource.
The telecommunications resource receives the context answer message and processes the call based on the context information. The telecommunications resource generates a transfer message in response to processing the call and transmits the transfer message to the SCP. The SCP receives the transfer message for the call from the telecommunications resource after the telecommunications resource has provided a service to the call. The SCP processes the transfer message to select second routing information. The SCP generates a second response message that contains the second routing information and transmits the second response message to the telecommunications network. The second routing information causes the telecommunications network to disconnect the telecommunications resource and extend the call over a new connection.